Look's Are Deceiving
by milk carton mug-shot
Summary: About to go into his sixth year, Harry meets the new girl who just moved across the street. Their relationship is filled with love and hatred. Find out about how they grow to be inseperable and love each other for who they really are.
1. First Meeting

**(A/N : I'm really sorry about the short-ness. I hope that you like it though. Please review and tell me what you think, and maybe give me some tips on how to help my writing. This isn't my best, but, I got a spurt of the moment idea and I atleast wanted to get the first chapter up.)**

Harry looked out across the street

Harry looked out across the street. The huge truck was filled with boxes and lamps and couches. Someone new was moving in, finally! He hadn't seen any of the new people yet though, he really hoped that this wasn't just some retailers' idea to get the house sold. He needed somebody, anybody. He hasn't said a word all week of summer. Just a nod or a grunt. He'd even be happy to have Draco Malfoy move in. At least they would insult each other.

Just then a car pulled up across the curb and two adults stepped out. They were a good-looking couple, at least he though that till he saw _her_. She was unlike any girl that he has ever seen. With long bright red hair down to her elbows and side bangs swooping across her forehead. Her white dress wrapped around her body in the wind. She put her hand over her eyes and squinted right at him. He flung him self onto the floor, hiding. "What was that boy?" He heard Uncle Vernon yell. He decided not to answer. He peeked his head over the window frame and continued to look. Just when he was getting comfortable and the movers were pulling away Aunt Petunia came up from behind him, shoving a plate of cookies into his hand.

"Bring these to them, tell them that we hope that they can come over for dinner when they get settled in." She pushed him toward the door and slammed it behind him. Nervous and a little sweaty Harry walked across the street and up his new neighbors front path. Just as he was about to knock on the front door, it opened. The girl bumped into him, causing him to drop the plate and break it. _Oh no. _He thought.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She said, bending down and pulling her dog back. "I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't even looking where I was going… oh God! I'm so sorry!" Harry looked up from picking up the cookies and pieces of plate and was yet again caught of guard by her beauty. She smiled at him apologetically and opened the door and shoved the dog inside. "Oh and your mother must have made these for us, oh no!" She hit her self on the forehead. Harry watched her bend her knees and help him. Once everything was cleared up, she opened the door and told him to come inside.

"MOM! I'll take Molly in a second. Our new neighbor here…" She trailed off looking at him with a face that said: what's your name?

"Harry." He said, quickly.

"Harry was brining over some cookies and I bumped into him outside. We just cleaned it up; I hope you don't mind that he's here for five minutes. I need to change."

"Sure sweetie. Harry darling, come in here, to the kitchen, I'll give you a glass of water." Harry looked at the girl running up the stairs and then walked toward the kitchen.

The girl's mother had the same long red hair that she did. She had it up in a bun and was wearing jean shorts and a tank top. "It was so nice of you to bring these over, thank you very much, even if Adelaide did spill them all. Now have a seat and I'll fetch you a glass." She took the spilled cookies and broken glass form Harry's hands and put them in big garbage bag beside the sink. "Now if only I could find a glass…"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fine." Harry said, putting up his hand, signaling for her to stop. She looked at him and shook her head.

"It's very hot outside, I can't let you go back out there without a glass of water." Just when she turned back around Adelaide came into the room smiling. Harry looked at her again, this time noticing the navy blue shorts and the beige t-shirt with a picture of 'The Beatles' on it. He nodded his head and smiled at her. "Addy, would you like a drink?" The mother said.

"Yes please, then me and Harry can go walk Molly." Harry took in a breath at this; he was going to walk _her _dog _with her. _"Oh, I'm sorry, do you not like dogs? I'll walk her and then maybe we could hang out after?" Adelaide said.

"Oh no. I love dogs, I just didn't think that you would want me to walk with you, we only just met." He replied, mentally smacking him self for sounding so stupid.

"AH HA!" The mother said, turning around and grinning holding up two glasses. "I FOUND 'EM!"

Adelaide laughed alongside Harry, and then looked at him. "But how else are we going to become friends Harry?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, that's a good start I guess." He said. Well at least he wasn't sounding as dumb now.

"I hope tap is fine Harry, we don't have the cooler set up yet, since we don't even know where it is." The mother said.

"Yes, that's fine." He retorted smiling. He liked them, he liked them a lot. Just then he remembered. "My Aunt is wondering if, when you're all settled in, if you would like to come over for dinner?"

"Well I'll have to talk to Derek about it, but it sounds just lovely." The mother said.

"Great. I'm sorry but what's your name?" Harry said blushing. Adelaide smiled and Harry and answered for her mother.

"Charlotte, but she likes everyone to call her Charlie." She laughed. Harry smiled and grabbed the cup from Charlie's hands.

"Thanks, Charlie." He said, chuckling the slightest bit.

Once their water was finished and thanks went around Harry and Adelaide left the house and headed down the street.

**(A/N : Once again, sorry about the lenght. Well, review. This isn't my best, keep that in mind . REVIEW!)**


	2. Smiles

Adelaide and Harry left the house smiling

Adelaide and Harry left the house smiling. Once they had started walking things had turned silent. Harry was watching the dog and then broke out into laughter. "What?" Adelaide asked?

"Your dog walks sideways." He said still laughing. Adelaide looked at her dog and then back up at him.

"HA! YOU'RE RIGHT!" She yelled and broke out into laughter as well. They laughed till there sides hurt and they were catching tears from their eyes. "Oh man, I've never noticed that before. I don't think that I'll ever be able to not laugh when I walk her now. Thanks a lot Harry." She said, and then smiled at him.

For that one moment in time it was like everything had stopped. It was just he and she, Harry and Adelaide. Together, smiling. Adelaide looked away and then began to run. "I bet you can't catch me!" She called from over her shoulder. Harry shook his head to come out from the daze and then ran after her. She beat him to the end of the block and smiled at him again. "I would have kept going, but I don't know where we are."

Harry smiled at her and then replied. "Turn right." And she did.

When they got to the park Adelaide let her dog off the leash and started to throw the ball that she had brought. Harry watched her play with her dog, smiling. She looked over at him and smiled, handing him the ball. Immediately Molly came over and started to wag her tail and him, excited to chase after the ball. He through the ball as far, and as hard as he could. Adelaide then looked in her bag and pulled out a small dog bone. When Molly came running back, she took the ball and put it on the ground and gave the bone to her. "Swings?" She asked.

She and Harry walked over to them and sat down. "So Harry, have you ever played truth?"

"No, what are the rules?"

"There aren't any except that you can't ask the person you're playing with the question that they just asked you, before asking another question in-between. Got it so far?" Harry nodded his head and she went on. "To win, the other person says pass, then they ask you a question, and if you answer it, you win. Get it?" He nodded his head once more. "Alright, I'll start then. What's your favorite color?"

"That's it?"

"To start you off, yes."

"Alright, red."

"Okay, now you ask one."

Harry thought for a moment, taking this all in. He wanted to ask her so much, yet didn't want to ask a hard one right off the bat. "Okay, why did you move here?"

"Dad's work is closer."

"Why do you live with your Aunt and Uncle instead of your mom and dad, or are you just visiting for the summer?"

"My parent's died in a car crash when I was very little." He said, remembering the old lie that his aunt and uncle used to tell him.

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, well I did, but I didn't mean it in that way. Oh I just don't know." She said, putting her head in her hands. Harry reached over and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, I don't remember them much at all really."

"Really? It's okay?"

"Yes, and it's my turn to ask. What school do you go to?"

"I'm not sure yet, we haven't decided."

Harry was sad, he was hoping that she would go to Hogwarts like him, but even if she did she wouldn't tell him, you're not supposed to say anything about magic to non-magic folk.

After another ten minutes of aim-less talk they wondered back to Adelaide's house. "Well I guess I'll see you later." Harry said sadly. "It was really nice meeting you."

"Yeah, I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you to Harry." She replied heading toward the door. Harry was just turning around when she called. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Harry turned around to see that she was smiling, so he smiled back. "Well everyone is going out for some kind of day trip for my uncles work, so I'll be here, I have to garden and clean. Why?"

"Do you think, maybe I could help? I know my mom wont mind." She asked, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, that would be great." Harry said, smiling at her. She smiled back and then walked into the house, but before she shut the door she gave him one last smile.

Harry walked back into the house. Uncle Vernon was yelling at him, wondering why he hadn't done a single thing today. Harry just took it; he was in too good of a mood to let uncle Vernon spoil it. He cooked them all dinner and then went up into his room. He lay on his bed thinking of Adelaide and what they would talk about tomorrow.

The last thing he thought about before he drifted off into sleep was her smile.


	3. Somehting New

Adelaide and Harry left the house smiling

Harry woke up the next morning to see a letter from Ron on his bedside table. He rose and put on his glasses, he rubbed his owl's neck while reading the letter.

'_Harry,_

_Just got work from mum that you can stay all summer if you like. Isn't that great? _

_I haven't herd from you in a while? Everything good? I also haven't heard much of Hermione but I know that she's coming down tomorrow to spend three weeks with Ginny. _

_Everyone says hello._

_Write back soon._

_Ron' _

Harry smiled and walked over to his desk. He took out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.

'_Ron,_

_Thanks for the offer but I don't think I'm coming this summer. I just met the new girl across the street that moved in yesterday. I walked her dog with her! She's great mate, just great. Maybe sometime later this summer you could come down here and meet her. _

_The Dursleys are going out today so she's coming over to spend some time with me. They're also leaving for two weeks in about a week and a half. Maybe you could come up then? You could stay here for a change, what do you think? Maybe bring Ginny and Hermione and everyone? _

_Write soon._

_Harry.'_

Harry smiled and rolled the letter up and gave it to his owl. "To Ron." He said. He turned around and looked into the dresser to see what he would wear today. He didn't have much, but he did have lots of regular money. He got some of his wizard money transferred over. His relatives didn't know this of 'course, they would take it all away. He pulled out some old black shorts of Dudley's and smelt them, making sure they were clean. He pulled them on and pulled the drawstring as tight as it would go. They were still too big, but that would have to do. He then pulled out a while t-shirt and slipped it over his head.

He walked down the stairs and looked out the front window, the car was gone and the door opposite him was opening. Out came Adelaide looking beautiful as always. He smiled and then walked outside to great her. "Hi Harry." She said, waving. "How are you this morning? I hope your sleep was good." She smiled and stopped across from him, just a meter away.

"I'm good thank-you and my sleep was good. How are you? How was your sleep?" He asked smiling back.

"Good thanks, so what are we doing today?" She said walking up to him and putting her arm around his shoulder and started walking toward the back garden around the side of the house.

"Well, I have to mow the lawn, and then I have to weed, and then I have to clean up the house. My aunt and uncle are having people over after they get home, and the house has to look nice."

"Okay, well why don't you start mowing the lawn over there, and I'll start weeding over here?"

"Sure," Harry said, he walked over to the shed and handed her a shovel, and then took out the mower. They worked in silence for a while because of the mower. When Harry had put it away Adelaide was walking up to him and handing him the shovel. "Done so soon?"

"Yeah, I really like to garden so I'm fast at pulling out weeds." She said, blushing a little.

"That's awesome!" Harry said, and this time he put his arm around her shoulder. He led her back inside and they started to clean. They each took half of the room and they were done very fast. "Let me guess, you like to clean too?"

"No, I just like everything to be clean and organized." She said.

"Clean freak." Harry coughed into his hand. Adelaide hit him and laughed.

"Fine, maybe just a little, but I do. It makes everything look better, and I like things to be perfect."

"You sound like my friend Hermione." Harry said, laughing.

"Okay then." Adelaide said. "So are you ever going to show me your room?"

"Yeah, just wait down here one moment, okay?" Harry said running up the stairs. He had to hide all the Hogwarts stuff. Once everything was shoved under the bed he called for her to come up. She entered his room smiling.

"Ah, so this is where the great Harry Don't Know Your Last Name sleeps." She said, sitting down on his bed.

"It's Potter, and yes it is. What's your last name?"

"Stewart." She said, lying down. "This bed is really comfortable."

"Yeah I know, it was my cousins old one, he said it was too hard, but I love it." Harry said, sitting next to her. She pulled him down to lie next to her.

"I wont bite Harry." She said. She turned her head over to him and smiled. Harry thought she was going to kiss him, and he started to get butterflies in his stomach. Just when she thought she was going to she rolled over him and got up. He sighed and sat up. She was looking at him. "Do you have any CD's?

"Yeah, I have tones, I also have vinyl."

"Oh my God really? Do you have a player?"

"No, I have vinyl but no player." He said sarcastically. She glared at him while trying not to laugh. He walked over to his cupboard and took out his clothes and then slid out a piece of wood from what seemed like the back of it, but really it was just hiding all of his music.

"Oh my GOD!" Adelaide said. "NO WAY! You have this?" She asked picking up the Vinyl of 'The Life Pursuit By Belle and Sebastian'. "I've been looking for this for months! How did you get it?"

"I just fumbled across it. I know a great record store down on the main street. It's underground and not many people know about it." He said. "They even make vinyl's of new artists."

"Why do you hide all of this? I would flaunt it to anyone I know." Adelaide asked, scanning through all of the titles.

"The Durslys don't even know that I have all of this. They don't think I have any money of my own."

"Why?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Because they don't like me much, never have. So they never give me any money, but I have my own, so I manage." He said. He smiled at her when her smile had fallen off her face.

She got up, vinyl still in her hand and sat next to him. "Why not?" She asked. She looked so honest and trustworthy. Harry couldn't lie to her, not again.

"My aunt hated my mother; they were sisters. She thinks that my mum got all of the attention and she hated my father even more." He said, looking down at his hands. Just then her hand covered his.

"I like you just fine Harry. I think you're great." He looked up at her, and she smiled a sad smile at him.

"Thanks Adelaide, I like you too."

"Good, now lets put some music on." She said. She walked back over to the secret stash of music. When she had finally picked an artist, though it ended up being the first one she pulled out, Harry herd a car door slam and uncle Vernon's voice.

"He better have cleaned, there going to be here in ten minutes."

"You need to go," Harry said to Adelaide. "They don't ever let me have anyone over, and I don't think they're going to make an exception to you." He said very fast, while taking the record off the player and putting it gently back in its case. He covered the secret cupboard and put all of his clothes back.

"Oh please, can't I stay. No one is home, and it's frightening being there without anyone else. And I have something I would like to ask you." She said. She looked at Harry and she really did look scared.

"Fine, get in." He said. He pushed some cloths aside and she stepped in. He pushed the clothes over her and shut the door just in time to see uncle Vernon open then door.

"What are you doing boy?" uncle Vernon asked.

"Nothing, just putting some cloths away, I had to wash some. Hope you don't mind."

"Well I do. You will go to the store right now and get some more detergent." He said. "And don't come back till I phone you." He said, handing Harry his mobile phone.

"Okay." Harry said. When uncle Vernon shut the door Harry pulled the door open and helped Adelaide out.

"Oh this is so perfect!" She said, whispering.

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"I was about to ask you to come see my bands show tonight, it's on at 9, and now you can come!" She said, excitedly.

"You have a band?"

"Yeah, that's one of the other reasons we moved here. You see all the other people in the band are brothers and they just moved a couple blocks down from here, and they saw the house for us so we moved, and dad was closer to work."

"Yeah, I would love to. But how are we going to get there?" He asked.

"Just leave that to me. I have my mum's car; I'll drive us. You need to wear something nicer and meet me around the block in ten minutes." She said, climbing out the window. She ducked underneath the windows and Harry changed into some nicer clothes. He picked out a black button up shirt he had bought a week ago and black tight pants to go along with it. He was just about to leave when his uncle came walking around the corner with heavy footsteps.

"Why did you change, boy?" He asked. "And where did you get those clothes?"

"I changed because it's cold, I got these from my friends at Christmas time." He said, and then left the house. He looked at the phone he was carrying and grabbed the money inside slipping it into his back pocket.

He stopped walking when he got around the corner and waited at the stop sign. Adelaide pulled up in a black Mercedes Benz. "Wow, nice car." Harry said getting in.

"You look great!" She said, giving him the once over.

"You too!" Harry said looking her over. She was wearing very tight black jeans, and black t-shirt and a yellow studded belt with a batman buckle. He looked down at her shoes and saw that they were wearing the same ones. He laughed and lifted his foot up. "We match." He said. They were both wearing beat up Chuck Taylor's.

"Meh, what are you gunna' do?" She said laughing. For the first time she turned to him, she was wearing very dark eyeliner, dark red lipstick and her hair was down. She smiled at him and Harry's stomach got butterflies again. She looked amazing. Harry had never seen her like this before, even though he had only known her for two days.

"We had a full bottle of detergent at my house so I just brought it for you." She said. She reached over and turned up the music. It was 'Escape The Fate, Situations.' She started to sing along with it and Harry was taken back by her voice.

"So what do you play in the band?" He asked.

"Well, I pretty much play anything that needs to be played. Except the drums, I'm just learning those. I've only been playing a year, but I've played piano 10 years, violin for 8, guitar for 7, and the bass for 7. My mom wanted to start me with more classical stuff but you know, and I'm the lead singer." She said, laughing. She turned to look at him again and for the first time, for as long as he's known her, he saw her nose ring.

"What? You have your nose pierced?" He asked

"Yeah, I've been wearing a stud around you, so I guess you didn't notice." She said laughing.

"I like the ring." Harry retorted. "You look really different tonight then the other things I've seen you in."

"Yeah I know I like to change up my look, and with my parents in the music industry they don't really care." She laughed. "I just wear what I feel like wearing."

"Oh, what do you parent's do?"

"Well they distribute everything from Death Metal to Indie-Pop. And they have a record label."

"Oh, so your band is signed then?"

"No, I don't want to be on there label because then everyone will think that we just got signed because I'm their daughter so yeah. Tonight actually we have someone coming to watch us."

"Oh wow, that's so cool!" He said. They pulled into the parking spot and Adelaide turned off the car, smiled to Harry and then got out. Harry opened the door got out, and closed it gently as not to hurt the car. Adelaide opened up the back door and pulled out two cases. She handed him one.

"Careful with that, that bass means a lot to me."

"Okay." Harry said. He could hardly speak now that he had seen her in full view standing up. She walked over to the door beside the car and held it open for Harry.

"Jordice, Peter, Sam, this is Harry. Harry these are the guys." Adelaide said, and walked up the stairs and onto the stage.

"Hey." The one Adelaide said was Jordice said.

"Hey." Harry said.

Peter and Sam nodded their heads and also headed up the stairs. "Don't mind them," Jordice said, "they have strap so they can't really talk."

"Oh okay." He said. Adelaide took the bass form him and told him to go sit down. People were filling the little floor space there was fast. Harry was really excited; he new Adelaide would be great.

Just then the light's went down and everyone started chanting, Caution, what?

CAUTION WHAT? CAUTION WHAT? CAUTION WHAT? CAUTION WHAT? CAUTION WHAT?

Just then Adelaide was in a spot light and the music started, the stage slowly lighting up.

**(A / N Well this one is a lot longer, I hope that you like it, I had a lot of fun with this one, and I had a hard time to leave it there, or keep going. REVIEW!)**


	4. Kisses

Harry could feel the adrenaline building up

Harry could feel the adrenaline building up. The guitars started getting louder and louder, the chanting stronger and stronger. He had never been to a concert before, if you take out the Yule Ball; but that didn't really count anyways. He couldn't help himself. He started to chant along. After about a minute everything stopped. He looked up at Adelaide confused. She looked down at him and smiled. Just when Harry thought nothing was going to happen she screamed. A roar went through the crowd and Adelaide started to sing.

Everyone started to push against each other. Harry unable to move started to do the same thing. Harry thought that he would get tired but he never did. If anything he got more and more pumped. He could feel the other people around him. Then the music slowed down, so everyone else did as well. Adelaide stepped up the mike and said:

"So what do you all think so far?" Everyone just screamed, wanting more. "That's what I thought!" She said. She laughed as everyone screamed again. "So were going to slow it down a bit. If you know any of our songs sing along, if not, well just enjoy the show!" Just then Jordic started to strum him bass and everyone started to sway with it.

The song was a slow one, but no body seemed to mind. Most people started to sing along once they figured out what song it was. After a couple slower ones the fast ones started again. Just then everything stopped. The lights went dark and everyone screamed. The guitars started playing, the drums hitting hard, and the bass was loud.

Adelaide stepped up to the mike once more. "So this is our last song, please sing along." She started singing and everyone joined in from the first word. By the third time the chorus rolled around even Harry started to sing with it.

When the song ended everyone cheered and then slowly spread out. Harry felt someone pulling on his arm and saw that it was Jordic. "What are you doing?" Harry yelled out at him.

"Taking you back stage idiot. Adelaide wants to see you." He yelled back.

_She wants to see me? Even after that? She could see anyone right now, and she wants to see me!_ Harry thought. He let Jordic pull him through person after person. He was very fast and Harry had a hard time keeping up with him at times.

Just when he thought that they would never get there Jordic pulled open a door and ran inside. "It's a mad house out there!" He said, crashing onto the couch that was placed against the wall beside the door.

"Good." Adelaide said. "So Harry, what did you think?"

"It was amazing! You all were so great!"

"No really Harry, what did you think? Don't worry about our feelings. I want your honest opinion."

"But I just gave it to you."

"Really?" Adelaide said, a huge smile growing on her lips.

"Yes. It was incredible!" Harry could hardly finish what he was saying because Adelaide jumped on him and gave him a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around her and just held her. Once again it was like no one else was there, just him and her. Harry and Adelaide.

Just when Adelaide tightened her grip on him the cell phone in his pocket started ringing. _DAMN! _Harry thought. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Boy!" A scruffy uncle Vernon yelled into his ear.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, a little sheepishly.

"Where on earth have you been? I've been phoning and phoning!"

"I … uh… I…." Harry said, trying to think of something.

"Yes?"

"I dropped the phone and I couldn't find it."

"Fine. Be back here in half an hour or I'm locking the door."

"Okay." Harry said, and flipped the phone shut. He turned to Adelaide and said: "I have to be back in half an hour or he's locking the door."

"That's fine, just stay at my house."

"No, I need to be back, he expects me too."

"Okay, I'll drive you now." She said. " Guys, I'll be back soon to help pack things up. Lets go Harry."

Harry got the feeling that she was mad at him, and he didn't know why.

Once they got into the car she turned on the engine and looked at him.

"Harry." She started. Harry could tell that she was mad at him now. "Why do you do whatever that fat ouph wants you to do? Why don't you stand up for yourself?"

"Because it's the closest thing to home I have." Except for Hogwarts, he thought, but left that out.

"So? He can't just kick you out! He's your family!"

"Look Adelaide, you just don't get it. He hates me! They all do!"

"But don't you hate them?"

"Well yes."

"Then don't do everything they want you to do. I may have only known you for three days Harry but I can already see it, he says jump, you jump."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Harry yelled at her. Adelaide closed her mouth and just looked at him. "You don't get it! I need to be there! I need to stay there, just so I can go back!"

"Go back where Harry? Please just tell me. I can tell that you're hiding something from me."

"I can't tell you, I just can't." He said. "Just please, please take me back home."

"Okay." Adelaide said, and put the car in gear.

She stopped a block away from the house and turned off the engine. She looked at Harry. "Look Harry, it's fine if you can't tell me. But I'm here for you if you need me. I want to be your friend Harry. I don't just want to be with you for a couple of days till I find new ones, I like you, I like you a lot."

"I like you too." Harry said, and turned toward her. Just then Adelaide unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over and kissed him. Harry froze from shock. Once he got over the shock he kissed her back. After five minutes they separated and Adelaide looked at the clock.

"You have to go. You only have three minutes."

"I know." Harry said. She kissed him one last time and handed him the laundry detergent. "Bye."

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

**(A / N I know this one is REALLY short, but it just seemed like a good time to end it, and I really wanted to update. Tell me that you think, it means a lot.)**


	5. Is this really happeneing?

Harry woke up the next morning with his ears still ringing and a smile still on his lips. His dream was so real; it felt like he was actually there at the concert. The end was the best part by far though he kissed Adelaide. _He _kissed _her_. He smiled as he got out of bed and stretched. 'Hang on a second.' He thought. He looked down at his clothing and saw that he was wearing the same thing that he had been in the dream. 'Maybe it really did happen!' Harry thought. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. He could see from the light entering the hallway that it was sunny outside. He crossed the hall and went into the bathroom. He knew that he had to shower fast so his so-called relatives don't get mad. He undressed and stepped into the shower.

Once out he crossed the hall with his ripped up towel around his waist and cloths in hand. He closed his bedroom door behind him and locked it. He walked over to his bedside table and put on his glasses. He hated to shower with them on.

He looked over at the cage in the corner of his room and saw that there was a letter on it. 'She must be off flying somewhere.' Thought Harry, a smile forming on his lips as he saw that the letter was from Ron, he also noticed the perfect handwriting of Hermione. He opened it and read it.

'_Harry, _

_So, a girl? Hm.. Well I'm going to have to approve first before anything happenes, or has something already happened? You old dog you. _

_All right so down to business. My mum says that's a great idea and as soon as the Dursley's are gone Hermione, Ginny, and I will Floo Powder over. Fred and George would come too but the shop is really busy so the hope that they can come for a day or two, but they don't think so. _

_My dad finally got the phone to work. Call. _

_See you soon,_

_Ron'_

Harry smiled and read the number at the bottom of the paper. He would call as soon as they left. He picked up the other piece of parchment that had fallen to the desktop and read the letter from Hermione.

'_Harry, _

_How are you? Is everything good? Okay? Who is the girl? What's her name? Is she pretty?_

_Okay, I'm getting ahead of my self hear. I'm very excited to see you soon. I can't wait. I told my parent's what was happening so they are letting me stay for longer so I can spend more time with you all. _

_I hope to see you soon, and that you're okay._

_Love from,_

_Hermione.'_

Harry laughed as he re-read the top of the page. So like Hermione to do that.

He put the letters down and decided to write them back later that night. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a vinyl of 'The Beatles' and put it on. Not to loud or _they _would hear. He stepped to the right and took out a pair of tight blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt. He then bent down and looked under and found a pair of red slip-ons. He looked in the mirror and smiled, this would do.

He turned off the music and was about to leave his room when he heard something hit his window. He walked across the room and opened the window and stuck his head out the window.

"I know this is a little cliché but I couldn't help myself. I saw your relatives leave this morning, they had a whole bunch of luggage with them, and it looked like they were leaving for a while. What's going on?" Adelaide said from below. Harry smiled at her and his heart leapt. 'Did they leave a week early?' He thought.

"Go to the front door, I'll be there in a second." He said. He then shut the window and ran out of his room and jumped down the last five stairs. He ran into the kitchen where he knew a note would be if they left early. There was one, it said:

'Had to leave a week early, your Uncle is needed very badly over in the American office. You better behave and if the house is not exactly the same as it was when we left, your head will roll.

That's all the money you get.'

He recognized his aunt's chicken scratch excuse for writing and he took it in his hand and crumpled it up and bounced up and down. Just as he was doing a happy dance someone knocked on the door. "SHIT!" He said and ran to the door.

"So I'm guessing there gone?" Adelaide asked with a smile. Stepping into the front walk way.

"Yup." Harry said, a huge grin on his face.

"Good." She said, she then turned around and kissed him on the lips. He once again froze thinking 'so it really did happen.' He then smiled into the kiss and kissed her back. "So how was your sleep?"

"It was good, but I woke up in the cloths I was wearing last night." He said. He smiled at Adelaide as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing tight black pants, a blue t-shirt and the same black shoes she was wearing the night before. He followed her into the kitchen and asked is she wanted some tea.

Once they were in the living room with there tea Harry remembered Ron's letter. "I'll be right back." He said, and he got up off the floor where him and Adelaide were sitting and ran up the stairs two at a time. He came back with a grin on his face and he picked up the phone. "Mind if I make a call?" He asked.

"Not at all sweetie, take your time." He blushed at the name and dialed the number. It was picked up on the eleventh ring. It was once of the twins.

"Hello…" Said a deep Weasley voice.

"Hey, it's Harry."

"Oh Harry! RON IT'S HARRY!" He herd Fred or George say.

"Hey mate," Rom said. "I didn't know that you would be calling so early, I thought they were leaving next week?"

"They were going too, but they left a week early because, apparently my fat lump of an uncle is needed." Harry said, a huge smile on his face. He looked at Adelaide and she was looking at him smiling, she blushed then looked away.

"Oh really? That's great! Does that mean that we all get to come early?"

"Yes is does!" Said Harry, almost yelling into the phone.

"WOOT! MUM HARRY'S SO CALLED RELITIVES LEFT A WEEK EARLY WE CAN GO NOW ONCE WE'VE ALL PACKED!" Ron yelled.

"Calm down Ron, tell Harry that you will be there in a bit, but everyone has to pack first."

"Did you hear that?" Rom said.

"Yup, be here as soon as you can." Harry replied and hung up the phone. He looked at Adelaide and went to sit next to her on the phone.

"Hi." She said, blushing again.

"Hi." Said Harry, a huge smile still on his face. "Thanks for letting me make the call."

"No problem, does this mean that I get to meet your friends now?"

"Yup."

"Awesome!"

Harry then leaned onto his left hand and kissed Adelaide. The kiss deepened, and they fell so that Adelaide's back was on the floor. She laughed into the kiss and Harry smiled. He kissed her again, this time with more passion then the last, not waiting for it to deepen.

When the kissed stopped both were red faced and puffy lipped. They get up off the floor and Adelaide grabbed Harry's hand and led him outside. They sat on the backbench and just watched the wind tickle the grass, hands still grasping each other's. They didn't know how much time passed but they were both shocked when they herd a huge bang from inside the house. They got up and ran to the door. Harry swung it open to see a mess of bright red hair, and brown bushy hair.

**(A / N Sorry it's a little short but I'm a little lost right now on what to do next. If you have any ideas for me review and tell me. I'm also thinking about adding another character to the story as Adelaide's cousin so if you want to be in it, tell me and tell me how you would like to look, act, dress, all that jazz. Thanks guys!)**


	6. The Truth

**(A/N Sorry it's taken so long guys, but it's finally here. Thanks so much for waiting, and I hope that you like this one. Just so you all know, I'll be moving the rating of the story to M so that I have a freedom to swear. Please review soon, the more reviews that I get, the faster I'll update!)**

Adelaide looked over at Harry with a confused expression on her face. He looked over at her and gave her a shy smiled; he looked down at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny giving them a face saying: 'what the hell do you think that you're doing?' It didn't take Hermione long to think of something to say. She had been getting much better at thinking on her feet lately.

"Sorry about that you two, Ron has started to enter houses or rooms; if able to, through windows. I got stuck on the way through and fell on the both of them. Sorry." She then looked over at Adelaide and stood up and walked over, holding out her hand for a hand shake. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way; it's really nice to meet you."

Adelaide gave a small chuckle and shook Hermione's hand. "It's really nice to meet you too, I'm Adelaide." She smiled and then looked over and Ron and Ginny. Ron was hugging Harry and smacking him on the back. When he turned to hug Ginny she didn't only hug him, but kissed him on the cheek. Adelaide's mood instantly changed from happiness to anger. Ginny looked over at her and smiled while she was hugging Harry. It wasn't a regular smile either, it was one of mocking. Adelaide hid her anger and smiled back at her. When she turned her head back to the front she was face to face with a red headed and very freckly boy.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. It's nice to meet you, Adelaide." He said, then took her hand and kissed it. She chuckled and then shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ron. This must be your little sister Ginny."

"Why would you think that I'm his little sister right away?" Ginny said, shooting a sour look at Adelaide.

"Your face is just a lot younger then everyone else's here." Adelaide said, and then smiled at Ginny with a satisfied expression. Harry looked over at Adelaide and smiled. Harry said, looking at everyone.

"Is everyone hungry? I know that I am."

"Yeah I'm starved, but I have GOT to get out of these clothes. My mom made me wear them to try and look nice to meet Adelaide, but really, my mother doesn't know what she's talking about when it comes to clothes, I mean look at what she wears!" Ron said, lifting up his suit-case and heading out the door toward the stair case. "Harry are you coming to show me what room I'm staying in? Or should I just hope for the best?" Ron laughed.

Harry laughed and then left the room following Ron. Hermione then looked at the other two girls that she was with and said: "Do you maybe want to make some lunch? I'm really hungry!" She said, laughing.

"Yeah, that sounds great, I'm sure that they will really like it." Adelaide said, and led the other girls to the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and pulled out some tuna and the mayonnaise. She then turned around and pulled out some plates and then took the bread out and then got some cutlery.

"You seem to know your way around well." Ginny said, eyeing her.

"Harry and I made some tae earlier. He showed me where some stuff was so that we could make sandwiches later, I hope that there okay."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" Hermione said. Ginny just grunted in response. Adelaide started to make the tuna while Hermione opened up the fridge and found the cheese. "Is it okay if I put cheese on some, I love tuna and cheese." Hermione said, laughing.

"Yeah that sounds great." Adelaide said, turning her head around and smiling at her.

"I don't like cheese on mine, I don't really want you to put any in Hermione." Ginny said coldly.

"You can just eat the ones that don't have any cheese Ginny, it's not that big of a deal." Adelaide said, not even bothering to turn around.

"Maybe not to you _Adelaide_," Ginny said, harsher than before. "But it is to me."

"Then why don't you just make a different kind of sandwich for yourself?" Adelaide said.

"I want tuna."

"Then make another batch, my God."

"Why don't you-" Ginny started, but Hermione cut her off.

"Shut the hell up Ginny." Ginny shot Hermione a look and then stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "I'm sorry about her, she's just jealous."

"Of what?"

"You, actually. She likes Harry and she thinks that something has happened, or is happening between the two of you."

"Oh." Was all Adelaide could muster out. She didn't want to get between Harry and his friends, even if they were a bitch or an ass. "Do you think that he likes her?"

"I know that he used to, but he stopped by the end of the school year, it came to point where he could hardly be around her." Adelaide felt a little better about that, and she wasn't scared to admit it, so she smiled. "So, do you like him? _Has_ something happened? I completely understand if you don't want to tell me, we just met and all."

"No, I feel like I can trust you. Just promise to keep it a secret?" Adelaide said, she then turned to Hermione to look her strait in the eye. Hermione nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, I do like him and something has happened. I invited him to my concert last night, and well after I drove him home I took a chance and kissed him. We kissed again today." She finished, smiling widely.

"Awe, that is so cute! You have a band?"

"Yeah, we've been together for a few years, but we just recently started to get paying gigs, so right now, it's working out really well. Do you want to go to one while you're here? We have another one booked for next week."

"YES! That would be incredible, but you're going to have to dress me." Hermione said, blushing. She wasn't very proud of the clothing that she owned.

Just then Harry and Ron came back into the kitchen with Ginny trailing behind them. Ron was now wearing very tight blue pants and a moron deep V-neck t-shirt, with black slip-ons. Adelaide and Hermione chimed a 'hi' and got back to work.

"Oh, are you guys making sandwiches?" Ron asked, excitedly' sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"Yeah, I hope that tuna is okay..." Adelaide said, smiling nervously at Ron.

"Sounds fantastic!" He smiled at her. Adelaide smiled and then looked over at Harry. He smiled at her and her breath hitched in her throat. She still had a hard time believing that she had gotten to kiss him.

"Sounds great." He said, and then walked to her side and started to help her. She blushed and let him help her.

Once every sandwich was finished; mostly by Ron, they all decided to take Adelaide's dog, Molly, for a walk. Adelaide was walking ahead with Ron and she was telling him all about Molly. Ron had admitted to her that he was a dog lover. Harry and Hermione were walking behind, and Ginny behind them, sulking.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, and sometimes I feel stupid for liking her as much as I do, because I just met her, but I can't help it." He looked up at her and smiled, then looked at Adelaide. Hermione saw a sparkle in Harry's eyes when he looked at her, not just when she looked at him also.

"I think that you too make a great couple."

"Really, you think? Like, we kissed and all, but I don't know what it means, does it mean that were going out now, or that we just kissed?" He looked over at Hermione with a confused expression.

"I think that you should ask her out on proper date. Does she know about Hogwarts?"

"No, I haven't told her anything, so please don't say anything."

"I know Harry, c'mon, give me some more credit here."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just scared."

"I know. I would be too."

When they finished the walk Adelaide and Ron seemed to be the best of friends and got along amazingly well. Harry was suprised but not at the same time. Not many people took to Ron right away, but then again Adelaide wasn't like anyone else he had met before. She was better.

"Do you guys want to come over for a while? I have to clean my room. I totally understand if you don't want to, it won't be very interesting." Adelaide asked, smiling at the group.

"Yeah that sounds awesome!" Hermione said, and Ron and Harry nodded their heads in agreement.

"Do you think that it would be okay if I to your house and lay down, Harry? I'm not feeling all that great. I think that it was the tuna." Ginny said, shooting Adelaide a look. Adelaide had had up to her neck with Ginny, she was being a bitch for no reason, sure she wanted Harry but if she liked him that much wouldn't she just want him to be happy?

"What the FUCK is your problem?!" Adelaide yelled at Ginny. "I didn't do a fucking thing to you and you fall into Harry's house and start being the biggest fucking bitch ever and you don't even know me! What happened to giving people a fucking chance? Or do you not do that?" Adelaide was panting by the time that she had finished.

Ginny took four steps forward till she was face to face with Adelaide. "You're my fucking problem. You act like you fucking own the planet, and that you're all that."

Ginny and Adelaide were both shocked when they heard a male voice enter the conversation. "Ginny you better shut up now, I'm telling you this is the last time. I can't take your mood swings anymore! You say that Adelaide acts like she owns the fucking planet, well have you ever looked at yourself Ginny? No wonder Harry stopped liking you!" They both looked over to a red face and enraged Ron. "You never give people a proper chance before you get to know them!"

"Sure, Ron, maybe I do act like I own the place sometimes, but at least I'm not a fucking whore. At least I didn't move here because I got kicked out of my old school for having sex in the bathroom with a guy who had graduated the year before." Ginny looked over to see Adelaide with a shocked and hurt expression on her face. She saw the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, but didn't care. "You're a fucking slut Adelaide!" By this time Adelaide had tears falling from her eyes. She turned around and ran, not being able to take it anymore. She opened up her front door and without bothering to take off Molly's leash, ran upstairs, sobs threatening their way from her mouth.

Outside everyone was still shocked, but Ginny was smiling. "I do know her Ron, and so do you. Adelaide is the girl that we all heard about last year, even at Hogwarts."

"Get the fuck out of my house Ginny." Harry said, not even looking at her. He turned around and started to walk the ten feet to Adelaide's house.

"What do you mean Harry? Aren't you happy that I showed you her true colours because she wouldn't?" Ginny Yelled after him.

"You don't know that Ginny. You don't know that she wouldn't have told me. You may think that you know her, but you don't. None of us do. And when I get back you better be the fuck out of my house, and it better look like you had never been there!" Harry yelled at her. He then looked at Ron and Hermione in an apologetic way till he saw that they were looking at Ginny just like he was. Hermione then ran over to him.

"What about me and Ron? Do you want us to leave as well?"

"Of course not, you two are more than welcome to stay, but you have to get Ginny out of my house. I can't even look at her right now."

"I don't think that anyone can really look at her right now. Tell Adelaide that I still think that she is great okay? I don't care what she's done. I can see that she's different now, and well if she isn't, I still don't care." Hermione then hugged Harry and whispered a 'good luck' in his ear.

Harry nodded at Ron while they were walking across the street with a sulking Ginny between them. Harry took three deep breaths and then walked up Adelaide's walk-way and knocked on the door.

Adelaide's mom answered the door. "Oh Harry, I didn't expect to see you so soon, if at all, after what just happened out there." She said.

"To be honest, there was a point that I didn't think that I would come back either, but I don't care what she's done. Well I do a little, but the past is in the past, and I can't change that. May I please see her and talk to her?" Charlie nodded her head and let Harry inside. She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear:

"She's different now Harry, really she is."

"I know." Was all he said. He then separated himself from Charlie and headed upstairs.

He knocked on the door that Charlie pointed to and waited for an answer. "Adelaide?" He asked.

"Harry, is that really you?" She asked, from the other side of the door.

"It's really me." He said. Adelaide then opened the door and peaked out, with red eyes, and tear marks down her face.

"I didn't expect to see you ever again."

"Well I'm here, and I want to talk, will you please let me in?" She opened the door wider and let him inside. He looked around and saw that she had dark grey and royal blue walls. He saw the big bed in the corner covered in a black comforter and pillows. He sat across from it on her desk chair. "Tell me everything." He said.

Adelaide walked over to her bed and sat down. She sighed and started to speak:

"I used to be really bad Harry, and I'm not just saying that. I went to private school, reform school, juvenile hall, jail even at one point, pretty much anything you can think of. My mom and dad put up with a lot of shit from me, and not a day goes by that I still don't thank them for everything.

"When I was about thirteen I started to take a lot of drugs, anything and everything that I could get my hands on, I just wanted to get away from it all, from my life, and what had just happened. You see a month and a half before I was in a really bad car accident. But the thing is, is that I was the one driving. I took my mom's car keys when she wasn't looking and told my brother to get in the car because I was going to take him to his karate lesson. He was three years younger than me, just old enough to know that I shouldn't have my licence at the time. I told him to get in anyways, and that mom and dad let me drive all the time, and that I was really good. He smiled at me and told me that he trusted me and got right in, I even let him sit in the passenger seat.

"Well when I was on the highway I started to get really nervous and I was looking out the window when all of a sudden I was on the wrong side of the road. I saw a huge truck coming at us but I froze up. I didn't know what to do." By this time Adelaide had fresh tears falling freely from her eyes, and her eyes were glazed over and she was staring the floor while she spoke. Even Harry could feel tears forming in his own eyes, he thought he knew where this was going, and he didn't like it.

"The truck hit us head on. I don't remember anything much after that except when I came to, I looked over and saw that my brother wasn't there. I started to scream: 'KENNETH! KENNETH!' but he never answered. It was then that I felt someone pulling at me. I looked up and saw that it was a fireman. I could feel my legs break when he pulled them out of the crushed car. I didn't care. I needed to find Kenneth to see is he was okay. I was put on a carrier, it was then that I saw the whole in the windshield on Kenneth's side. I looked over and saw him lying on the ground. I started to scream his name again, but stopped dead when I saw people zipping him up in a bag. I killed him, I killed my little brother, my favourite person in the world. I didn't know what to do.

"So when I got out of the hospital a month and a half later I just wanted to forget, and never ever remember it again. I found drugs, and drugs found me. I didn't care of my parents knew, I didn't care if I got expelled, I wanted to die, and just forget.

"It was when I was fourteen, just a year ago, that I started to sell my body for drugs. I was so dependent on them by that time that I just didn't care anymore, I would do anything! It was after they found me in the bathroom that I realised that I needed to stop. I saw the pain that I was causing my parents, the pain in my own eyes, and I realised that I would never forget, it would always be a part of me, always haunt me. Nothing I could do would stop the memories from flashing through my head at night when I close my eyes. When I look at a ten year old boy, or someone who looked like Kenneth did.

"My parents got me help, I went into rehab, got a therapist, anything that would help me. I knew that I needed to get away from there so my parents bought this house, and here I am today with you, Harry.

"Harry, you need to know, even if you don't want to," Adelaide then looked up and looked Harry right in the eyes. No fog covered them now. "You make me so happy. These last two days have been two of the happiest in my life. I don't know what you do but you make me so happy. I look at you and feel amazing. I kiss you and feel even better. I talk to you and see you smile when you look at me, I get giddy. I understand if you never want to speak to me again after this, but please know that I will always be thinking about you, because you numb the pain, you take most of it away, you help me forget, you are what I've been looking for, for the past three years."

Harry looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. He got up and walked toward her and kissed her on the lips softly. "I see why you acted that way, I probably would have too, but I really care about you Adelaide. I have never met someone like you before, and I don't know how but I like you more than I have ever liked anyone ever before. You make me happy, and you make my get butterflies in my stomach. To tell you the truth I don't know what I would do without you at this point. Sure I'm not happy about what you did, but you're different now, and I could see that before, and that's why I came back. I don't want to live without you. I don't want to not talk to you, I don't want to not see you, and I really don't want to sit at my window looking at this house everyday and wonder what you're thinking, doing, whatever, because I know what I will. I know that you'll never leave my head, and I know that you'll always be on my mind, no matter what I'm doing. I want to help you in any way that I can, and I want to make you the happiest person in the whole world, Adelaide." Harry finished and looked at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"Harry you just made me the happiest person in the world." She said, and kissed him.

**(A/N Wow, a lot longer this time, it took me forever but I had a lot of fun writing it. I really hope that everyone likes it. **_**Review.**_**)**


	7. Someone Like you

They kissed for a long time, losing track of whose lips were whose, what time it was, whose hands were whose. Harry pulled their lips apart and smiled at the girl beneath him. She laughed and reached up and kissed him. "Hang on." Harry said, leaning away from her lips. She looked at him questioningly.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, with a scared look in her eyes.

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong." He said, running his fingers lightly over check bones. "I'm just wondering what this means. Where are we? What are we? Are we together, like as of going out and boy friend and girl friend? Or are we just friends with benefits?" Adelaide looked up at him and smiled.

"What do want Harry?"

"I want you to be happy and healthy. I want whatever you want."

"Well, I want you to be happy, and I want whatever you want."

"What do you want to do about us though Adelaide?"

"I want to be with you, to tell you the truth." Harry smiled as wide as he had ever smiled, then leaned down and kissed her smiling lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him farther down toward her. His body was pressed tightly against hers. She tried to pull him closer but it was unable to happen. They lost track of time and everything else once again, till someone knocked on the door.

"Adelaide, are you and Harry okay in there?"

"Yeah mom, were fine. Could you please tell me what time it is?"

"It's past nine o'clock. You two have been in there for a while. Do you guys want anything to eat?"

Harry got up off the bed and opened up the door and smiled at Charlie, she looked at him and smiled and touched her lips indicating his own puffy and red ones. He laughed and then said: "Actually I have to go, I have guests staying at my house and I've lost track of time."

"Alright then Harry, will I be seeing you tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"I would think so yes." Harry said, then looked back at Adelaide and smiled.

He walked down the hall, and down the stairs and out the door, he then turned around and looked up and Adelaide's window. She had the curtain around her should and she was smiling at him and waving. He smiled up at her, and waved back. He then turned around and walked across the street. He opened up his front door and was bombarded with questions right away.

"What happened?"

"Are you two okay?"

"Why do you look so happy?"

"Why are you smiling so wide?"

The questions kept on coming, and it came to the point where Harry couldn't tell the differences in their voices. He waved his hand, as a sigh to shut them up, but of course, they didn't.

"Shut the hell up guys!" Harry yelled at them, they shut up right away, and then Harry walked into the kitchen and pulled out a drink.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened?" Ron said, sounding inpatient.

"Yes, if you two would give me some time to breath, and then take a drink." Harry said, and then he smiled and took a swing from his beverage.

"Well you see, her mom answered the door..." He then carried on to give them a detailed play-by-play, but cutting back on the kissing, of course.

"Wow, so you two are going out now?" Hermione asked a new light in her eyes from her friend's obvious happiness.

"Yeah, I guess that we are. I'm going to confirm it tomorrow with Adelaide though."

"Wow." Ron said, smiling and then slapping Harry on the back.

"So what happened with Ginny?" Harry asked, grimacing, remembering what had happened earlier in the night.

"Well, she just grabbed all of her stuff and left. She was really mad at you for treating her that way; but we told her that you had ever right too, and that if it where one of us, we would have done the same thing." Hermione said, sitting down on the bar stool.

"Oh." Harry said. "In ways I feel bad, we've been friends for so long, but what she did was way out line."

"Harry, you had every right to do what you did. She's my sister, and I don't feel bad for her." Ron said.

"Ron, you've never been that nice to Ginny." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know, but I still love her in the brotherly way, and usually I feel bad for her when she get's yelled at in the way that Harry yelled at her. But today...man today was different. She was out of line, and just wrong. She never gave Adelaide a chance, and I know that it's not like she ever really gives people the chance, but today, she just met her, just, and she judged her from what she had done before. Judged her from who she used to be. Anybody could see that she had changed from that. Even when Ginny said what Adelaide had done, and who she had been; sure I cared for about two minutes, but I knew that she had changed. Someone who had done that, and was still doing that, and still acting that way, she wouldn't have taken it that way, she wouldn't have cried like that, fuck she may not have even cried. She's a different person. A better person. And I really like her, and I can see that you really like her, and I can see that you are happy with her. If Ginny really liked you, or loved you, or whatever she thinks, she should be happy that you're happy. And she should care that it's not her, but at the same time she shouldn't. Ginny was wrong, dead wrong today, and I know that she'll regret it in the long run, and she should. Harry I really am sorry that that had happened." Ron finished his little speech and looked at Harry and Hermione seriously.

"Wow Ron, I didn't know that you cared so much." Hermione said, she walked over to Ron and hugged him. She then left the room and walked into the bathroom.

"Thank-You mate, that meant a lot to me, and I really appreciate you apologizing, though you didn't need to, but thank–you Ron."

"You're welcome." Ron said, he then reached over the table and hugged Harry.

The next day Harry woke up the Ron's snoring, and the sun rising. He woke up with a smile on his face and a light feeling in his heart. He got up out of the bed, and stepped around the sleeping Ron on the floor. He smiled at the memory of his friends words the night before and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked across the hall and into the bathroom.

He left the bathroom with the smile still firmly on his face, and the light feeling even lighter. He walked down the stairs and out the front door to sit on the bench. He smiled up at the birds in the tree next to him, that he knew that his uncle hated. He took an immediate liking to them once his uncle voiced his outrage.

He whistled a little tune, and heard their song back at him. He smiled at them and then looked across the street up at Adelaide's window, wondering what she was doing. Right after the thought crossed his mind, the curtains were drawn across the window and Adelaide's face appeared. She didn't notice him at first, and just looked around. Harry smiled up at her, not even caring if she walked away and didn't look at him, just the sight of her made him smile a wider smile, and the light feeling brighter. It was as she was turning around that she caught sight of Harry. Her face lit up in a huge smile and she disappeared from the window. It was ten seconds later that Adelaide ran out of the house, still in her pyjama shorts and long sleeve t-shirt. No shoes or any feet protection. She ran across the street and flew right into his arms.

"Hi." She whispered into his ear.

"Hi." He whispered back, smiling into her long red hair. He hugged her tighter and then let go.

"How are you this morning sweetie?"

"I'm great now thanks, I was just good before, but seeing you has made me great."

"Good, I have news."

"And what is your news?"

"My cousin, Alex is coming to live with us. Her mom is moving to Kenya, and she doesn't want to go; of course, and so she's staying with us."

"Is this a good thing?" Harry asked.

"Yes, very much so. I was talking to her on the phone right before I saw her, and she's excited to meet my new boyfriend." She said, smiling at Harry widely.

"Oh, well I'm excited to meet her too. When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow. Apparently this has been going on for a while, but my mom didn't see the need for me to know. She's from the US."

"Oh very cool, where abouts?"

"New York. Manhattan so she really liked the lights; which is going to be a problem here." She said, laughing. Harry chuckled along with her, and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, why don't we shower and get dressed in some clothing other than pj's and then meet up for some tea. I know that Ron and Hermione really want to see you, and I'm sure that Hermione is about it get up." Harry said.

"That sounds great. I made some cookies last night, so I'll bring those over."

"Great." Harry then hugged Adelaide one last time, and kissed her when they were standing.

"Oh hang on Harry." Adelaide said, while grabbing Harry's upper to stop him from turning. Harry smiled at her. "I just wanted to thank-you for last night. For understanding or trying to in the least, and for giving me a second chance when I don't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, babe." He said, and then kissed her one more time.

**(A/N I hope that you guys like this one. The wait wasn't too long again, and I'm thinking that the next wait won't be that long as well. Thanks to those who reviewed. Review again and it'll make me happy, and type faster. Thanks.)**


	8. Someone New

The day went by fast, and everything seemed to be in a blur for Harry and Adelaide. It seemed like the only time they stopped holding hands, or touching in anyway was when one had to go to the bathroom, or do something else that the other could not come for. Adelaide and Hermione were getting along famously, and Ron had started to take a great liking to her. It wasn't until later on in the day that things started to turn around.

Adelaide was walking home to get some warmer cloths, because earlier today she had just worn shorts and a t-shirt, and it was starting to get cold. When she get inside there was a huge mess, broken dishes were everywhere and she could here screaming coming from upstairs. She ran up the stairs in a hurry, worried about what was going on. She followed the sound till she got to her parent's room. She saw that the door was open a crack and she could see movement from inside. She listened the words that were coming from the other side of the wood.

"How could you do that Angie?" Her mother was saying.

Angie, what was her aunt doing here? Wasn't she on her way to Kenya? Where was Alex?

"I don't know, I just freaked out okay, I can't find Alex anywhere, what else am I supposed to do?" Her aunt said in a worried tone.

She can't find Alex, where was she? Did she run away? Was she taken? Did Adelaide do something wrong?

"You didn't have to tear apart my house!" Her mother screamed at her sister. "Do you know much money you just broke? I'm expecting it all back, Angie. And you better do it."

"I know, but what about my daughter? You're freaking out about your dishes, and your money, but what about my daughter Charlie? Why aren't you worried?" Angie said. Adelaide could see her getting up and walking towards her mother.

"I am worried Angie, but this happened last month as well. You're the reason. How do you think she feels with you bring home strange men every night?"

"It's not like a can stop, Charlie. How else am I supposed to get the money?"

"By going to your new job in Kenya. I got you that job so that your life could get back on track. So that Alex could come live here with us, and be happy and live in a healthy environment."

"Oh, you call your daughter a healthy environment?" Angie said, taking another step toward Charlie. "She sleeps around, she does drugs. What is the difference between the two of us?"

Her aunt did drugs? Angie? She was always someone who looked so perfect and collected. Adelaide grimaced at the thought of her aunt doing drugs.

"She's better now Angie. She's healthy and you could be too; if you took the job, and went to re-hab. It's not lie you're paying for anything. I paid for the flight there, and the re-hab. Please just go, for me, and for your daughter, and for yourself. I promise you, you will feel so much better afterwards. Maybe you'll even meet a nice guy while you're there. One who doesn't do, and deal drugs, someone who can look after you and Alex properly, and will love the both of you for a long time." Her mother was so convincing sometimes, that it still surprised Adelaide when she went on rants like that one.

"How do you know it'll help me? The thing that will really help me now is finding my daughter. How do you expect me to get on a plane without knowing whether or not my daughter is safe?"

"I don't Angie, we're going to go and find her right now, and then you're getting on that plane, even if I have to put you on it myself."

Adelaide then ran away from the door and back out the front door. She counted to ten at the front door and then walked in. "Mom..." She said, trying to make it sound like she was surprised that there was a huge mess in the front walkway.

"Up here sweetie, with your aunt."

"Hey Aunt Angie, how are you?" She said, climbing the stairs.

"Alex is missing, we're going to go and try and find her right now. Please help; maybe get your friends from across the street to help as well?"

"Sure thing, just let me change, and then I'll go and get them."

"Why do you sound so calm? Your cousin is missing?" Angie said, looking at Adelaide accusingly.

"I... well its Alex, she's such a free spirit..." Adelaide said, hoping that that would suffice with her aunt. She then walked to her room before Angie could say anything and put on tight blue jeans, and a long sleeved emerald green top. She then gets her black cardigan and slipped it over her shoulders. She walked out of her room and out into the night, looking across the street and through the window at her two new friends, and new boyfriend smiling at laughing. How was she going to tell them her biggest secret of all time? How was she going to tell them that? What would they think?

She pushed the thoughts aside and concentrated on telling them what they had to do. She walked into the front door and into the sitting room. "I need your help. Alex is missing, and no one can find her." She said.

"Oh no, do you have any idea where she is?" Hermione asked, standing up right away.

"Just as far as she can get from her mother." Adelaide said, while feeling Harry's hand slip into her own.

She then told them everything that had just happened, and what she had heard before. Harry and Hermione gasped a couple times, Ron stayed stiff faced and unsmiling. Adelaide looked at him and wondered why, but decided not to question it. She would ask about it later, now was the time to try and find her cousin.

They left the house, and started to walk in the opposite direction that they saw Charlie and Angie drive down. "Would calling her name help?" Hermione asked.

"No, we just have to try and find her." Adelaide said, looking around. It was then that they all heard a whispering in the bushed just ten feet from Harry's front door.

"Psst." It said. "psst."

"Alex?" Adelaide said, stepping over the walk way.

"Yeah, is my mom with you?"

"No, she's with my mom, trying to find you. What the hell are you doing? Do you know how worried your mom is?"

"Good, fucking bitch, I hate her. I'm happy that she's leaving."

"Well, she's not leaving until she sees that you're safe. Come on back to Harry's house-"Adelaide then cut herself off and looked at Harry. "Is it okay if she comes to your house?"

"Of course." He said, then walked over to Adelaide and put his hand in hers.

"Just come over to Harry's house, we'll call my mom, make you see your mom for a minute and then my mom will get your mom on the plane."

"Fine, but don't think that I like this idea."

"Oh, I know you don't. By the way, Alex, this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione." She said, gesturing at the three of them.

"Hey." Hermione and Ron said together. Ron looked at Alex and got his breath knocked out of him. She was beautiful, more so than Adelaide. She had black hair, with red splashed in random places. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a gorilla on it, and very tight black jeans with black slip on. He smiled at her and then walked forward to catch up with her. He walked beside her, looking at her from the corner of his eye, and trying not to make it look obvious. She looked over at him and smiled.

"So, what school do you guys go to?" Alex asked. Harry, Ron and Hermione all froze for a second and looked at each other.

"Um... Bridgedale." Hermione said.

"Oh, is that that new one that just got built up here like, three years ago or something like that?" Adelaide asked. She mentally kicked herself for never asking that question in the first place.

"Yeah, it looks really nice, though we haven't had the chance to look around inside yet." Ron said.

"Yeah, depending on how long I stay, I think that I and Adelaide are going to go there too." Alex said, smiling at Ron, and winking. Ron blushed and then looked away.

"Oh really?" Harry said, sounding a little nervous. What was he going to do when Adelaide showed up at that school, and he's not there?

"Yeah, that should be fun." Adelaide didn't sound too sure of herself, but it went un-noticed.

When they got to the house Adelaide called her mother, and they started to head to the house as fast as they could. When they got there Angie started to cry, and told Alex that she wasn't getting on the plane, but just as Charlie said, she got Angie out of the house, and was driving her to the airport.

"Well, that was nice." Alex said, after she couldn't see her aunt's care any longer.

"Oh, just splendid." Ron said, he gasped at when he just said, and was going to apologise to Alex for what he said when her laughter started to ring in his ears.

"Ha, that was great." She said, once she calmed down. She looked over at him and smiled. Then looked at Harry and said:

"Can I make some food? I'm starving."

"Yeah, go ahead. I think that there are still some cookies left over that Adelaide made." Harry said, looking over and smiling at the beautiful girl sitting next to him.

"Adelaide has always loved to bake." Alex said, laughing and stepping into the kitchen.

**(A/N I know, I know. Shun me, it's so short but I promise that I'll try and make the next one longer. Review, thanks guys.)**


	9. Again Really?

**(A/N Wow guys I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to write a new chapter! But you see my laptop broke and I was of course being a procrastinator and didn't get it fixed as soon as I could of. Well I hope that you all really like this chapter; I promise to make it longer to make up for the lost time.)**

Alex walked into the kitchen and instantly smelled the cookies. "How do they still smell so good?" She asked Adelaide.

"Not sure, my mom gave me this recipe and it turned out pretty well." She replied. Alex took a bite of one and moaned deeply.

"Whoa, keep it under control in here." Ron said, walking into the kitchen. Alex looked at him with cookie hanging out of her mouth and started to laugh. Adelaide just looked at Ron with a look saying, 'what are you talking about?' Ron looked over at Alex who was now removing the cookie that was hanging out of her mouth, while still laughing. Harry and Hermione walked into the room laughing.

"What you two laughing about?" Hermione asked Ron and Alex.

"We could ask the same thing about you two." Alex said. "But to answer your question we're just laughing at something that Ron said."

"Ahh, I see. Well to answer your statement we were laughing at when Draco Malfoy was a ferrate." Hermione said. Harry looked at her stunned. How were they supposed to explain this? They can't tell these two that all three of them are wizards. They'll never believe them.

"What do you mean he was a ferrate?" Adelaide asked them. Hermione replied with:

"Well every year at our school we have a Halloween costume contest and he dressed up as a ferrate and it was just priceless. You see, he lost a bet with one of his friends so her had to crawl around on all fours all day at school, and then all night at the dance afterward. I wish that you two could have seen it, it was just too funny. You would have loved it."

"Oh haha, are you guys friends with him?"

"Oh no!" Ron and Harry exclaimed at the same time. "He's a terrible person!" Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"And how is this Draco Malfoy a terrible person?" Alex said. "It sounds like he's a good sport if he held up on his side of the bet."

"Well you see…." Harry started. "Well let's just say he didn't really have a choice in the matter." Him, Hermione, and Ron all started to laugh. Adelaide and Alex gave them a very confused look. Adelaide shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Harry and kissed him, then walked into the living room. Hermione followed them in, leaving Ron and Alex alone in the kitchen.

"So, how long have you and Harry been friends?" Alex asked.

"Since we were 11."

"How did you two meet?"

"School."

"Am I just going to get really short answers out of you every time I ask you a question."

"I'll try not to do that anymore. I'm sorry I'm just nervous." After Ron had said that he blushed a deep scarlet and looked away from Alex.

"Oh, do I make you nervous?"

"No… I'm always nervous around new people."

"You're not around Adelaide."

"Well, I've known her longer than I've known you, haven't I?" Ron then smiled at her and opened the kitchen door, and held it open for her to go through first. She smiled at him, picked up three more cookies then walked into the living room. Ron followed her into the room to see that Hermione was sitting there alone.

"Where did Adelaide and Harry go?" Alex asked her.

"They wanted some time alone, so they went up to Harry's room." She said, shrugging her shoulders and started to look through a book that was sitting on the table in font of her. Alex looked at Ron and gave him a sly smile.

*~*

Adelaide led Harry into his room by the hand. She kicked the door behind her and looked at him. "What?" He said. She just smiled at him and then walked toward him. "What?" He asked again.

"Nothing sweety." She replied stopping right in front of him. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. She put her arms around his neck and started to walk toward his bed. She kissed him and then started to lower him down onto his back, onto his bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, breaking away from the kiss.

"Harry, c'mon now, you must know." She said giving him a wink.

"No Adelaide, I really don't. What it seems like to me is that you're coming on to me, but I don't know how I feel about that…." He said, trailing off as he saw her face change from a smile to a frown and tears fill her eyes.

"What Harry? Am I not good enough for you?" She asked, her voice shaking and her tone rising.

"No Adelaide, that's not it at all! I'm not good enough for you! I - "

"Oh shut the fuck up Harry!" Adelaide yelled, cutting Harry off. "You honestly don't think that I've heard this before? How many people do you honestly think have said that to me? So many Harry that I can't even count. I know that you think that I'm a stupid whore! Who doesn't? I just thought that you were different."

Adelaide then got up off the bed and walked toward the door. She opened the door, walked out, and slammed it behind her. Harry sat up on the bed and put his head in his hands. What the hell just happened? Had they not just had a talk about how he felt for her last night? Why was she even doing that? They had been going out for only three days. This was moving too fast for him. Didn't she see that?

Adelaide stormed down the stairs and threw open the front door. "Alex, were leaving now!" She yelled and then left the house.

Alex looked up at Ron and Hermione from the floor and got up. She waved good bye to them and then left the house. "Adelaide what the hell is going on?" She asked running to catch up to her cousin.

"He rejected me Alex. I tried coming onto him, and he asked me what I was doing! What I was doing Alex! He's a 16 year old guy, what else did he think I was fucking doing?!" By this time they had entered Adelaide's house and were walking up the stairs and going into her room.

"What did he say?" Alex asked. Sitting down on Adelaide's bed.

"He said that he didn't know how he felt about me coming onto him." Adelaide said, sitting down next to Alex and putting her head in her hands. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and roll through her fingers onto the top of her hands. Alex put her left arm around her cousin and started to rub her back. "I don't get it Alex. I thought that was what he wanted."

"Maybe he doesn't want that though Adelaide. I mean c'mon, you two have only been going out for three days. Maybe he isn't only thinking about sex. Maybe he wants to actually have something with you."

"How am I supposed to have something with him when all I do is lie to him?! We wont be going to the same school! We wont be able to see each other every day! We won't even be able to see each other every weekend! The only time I will ever be able to see him is during the holidays, and he won't want to be with me after he finds out that I'm lying to him."

"Well, why don't you just tell him the truth? Maybe he'll understand." Alex said, un-wrapping her arm from around Adelaide.

"Understand? Alex he'll think that I'm a freak! He wont understand at all!"

*~*

Hermione looked over at Ron and gave him a face that said: 'What the hell was that all about?' He looked back at her with the same face. Without saying a word both of them got up from their chairs and headed toward the stairs. Once they got to Harry's door they knocked softly and listened to the door. Ron slowly turned the knob and walked into the room, Hermione close behind. They looked at Harry with his head in his hands and just stood there.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked. Sitting down next to him. Harry just shook his head back and fourth and moaned.

"Harry, please tell us. Maybe we can help you." Hermione said, putting her hand on Harry's knee and sitting down on the ground before him. "Please Harry."

"I don't know what happened…" He started. He raised his head from his hands and looked at his two best friends. "I don't really know how to say this."

"Just try Harry. That's all that we can ask from you." Hermione said. Harry looked over and Ron who was nodding his head.

"Well we came into my room and we started to kiss… and well she pushed me onto the bed and it seemed like she tried to come on to me, but I don't want that."

"Well what did you say to her?" Ron asked.

"I said that I didn't know how I felt about her doing that."

"Harry you didn't!" Hermione said standing up.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Look Harry, Adelaide has never been rejected before! No guy has ever turned her down."

"I still don't get it. Why would she want to rush things like that?"

"Because she's never been in a proper relationship before. She's only used to the sex and drug relationship. She doesn't know anything different. She may be scared that that's all you want from her."

"But that's not it at all! I want to be with her! I want a relationship with her!"

"Did you tell her that?"

"No… She never gave me that chance too." Harry said, looking down at the ground.

"Go then! Go and tell her! What the hell are you still doing here! It could be the most romantic thing ever! You should get a rose or something though! And maybe a box of chocolate! Oh wow Harry you should really do that!" Ron said. He then looked down at the ground and blushed a deep rose.

"Wow Ron, I never knew that you had that side of you." Hermione said, laughing.

Harry looked over and Ron and started to laugh. "What colour do you think I should get her? Do you want to pick it out? Maybe while were doing that you could pick out some new make up." Harry and Hermione laughed while Ron smiled and punched him in the arm.

"No really Harry. You should go and talk to her. I think that it will clear everything up." Hermione said, "we're sitting here laughing at Ron when she's probably at home crying and Alex more than likely doesn't know what to do to cheer her up. I mean look at her."

"What do you mean look at her?" Ron said, sounding angry.

"I mean she's a little eccentric don't you think? I think that she's a really nice looking girl and all-" Hermione was then cut of by a red faced and screaming Ron.

"Nice looking! Nice looking! That's all you have to say about her? Are you kidding me? She's absolutely stunning! Are you blind Hermione? I mean really…" Harry looked up and Ron and then got off the bed. He turned to him and said:

"I guess I'm not the only one who should go over there. Maybe you should actually come with me and tell Alex how you feel."

"I just met her. And she probably doesn't feel the same way about me, I mean come on, look at me." He sighed and then pushed Harry. "No go and get your girl, this way at least one of us will have someone."

Harry smiled at Ron and put his hand on his shoulder. He nodded at him and then turned to Hermione. "Look after the house while I'm gone will you?" She smiled her retort at him and nodded. Harry then walked out of the door and into the hall way. He ran down the stairs and jumped the last three. He ran out of the door and across the street and started to knock on Adelaide's door. Charlie opened the door and sighed at him.

"I really don't think this is a good time Harry. I'm really sorry. She's very upset and angry right now, and she told me that if you came calling to tell you that she was asleep. I can't even talk to her right now. She's been ranting and crying to Alex since she got home."

"Oh, so you know everything then?" He asked her, blushing.

"Yes, I do. Thank you Harry."

"Thank me? Why?"

"Because you're one of the very few guys in this world that said no because they weren't ready and because you two had just started dating. So thank you." Charlie said. She then reached down and hugged him very tightly. Harry only got hugs like this from Ms. Weasley. They were mother like hugs. Harry sighed as she let go and said one last thing before leaving.

"Just tell her that I came by okay? And that I really want to talk to her."

"Of course." Harry then smiled at her and walked away back across the street and into his summer home.

"God I hate it in this house." He said, as he closed the door.

"I see what you were always talking about. This place is so drab. Wait a second. Why are you back so soon?" Ron asked him.

"She didn't want to talk to me. She told her mum that if I came calling to tell me that she was asleep when really she's ranting and crying to Alex about everything."

"So her mum knows?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, she said thank you for not going along with it. She said that I was one of the few guys in the world that would have said no."

"Well she's probably right about that." Hermione said, "I was once reading in a magazine-"

"Of course you did." Ron said, cutting her off. She shot him a dirty look and continued with what she was saying.

"That most guys only think about sex at our age."

"Right, well not all." Ron said.

"I said most." Hermione said, shooting Ron a nasty look. "Do you ever listen?"

"Wow, bitch much? I was just saying not all. God." He shot a nasty look back and her and then looked at Harry. "Does she do this to you too?"

"No, I don't do this to Harry, Ronald, because he does listen."

"I was listening!"

"Then why did you say that comment?"

"I just wanted to make it extra clear, that me and Harry here don't necessarily think about that all the time. Do you have a problem with that? Wait, why am I asking? Of course you do, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation." Ron said, standing up and walking out of room.

"Why do you two always have to fight?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm tired of it." Hermione said, walking out of the room also. Harry then started to wonder why every time Hermione and Ron had a fight it was always him that was left alone. He sighed, stood up, walked out of the room and climbed the stairs up to his room. When he opened the door he saw Ron sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Were you not just in the room?" Ron asked him sternly.

"Whoa there. I was just asking what's wrong. I'm not being a bad guy here." Harry said, putting his hands out in front of him in self defence mode.

"I know, I'm sorry mate. But she just gets me so worked up you know. I mean, I was listening, and I just wanted to make the point stronger that not all guys our age thing about sex, and then she gets all mad at me. What the hell is that about?"

"I don't know, man. You know Hermione. She gets worked up all the time."

"I know, but I don't know how much more I can take Harry. She's driving me crazy."

"You know," Harry said matter-of-factly, "you two are like an old married couple. Just get together already." He smiled at Ron and then sat down beside him on the bed.

"Harry! Why would you even say that! She's my best friend!"

"Well, if she's your best friend, stop being mad at her." He turned to his friend and looked him in the eye. "You two fight all the time, but you always fight over stupid, stupid things. Why don't you go and talk to her?"

Ron nodded his head and smiled at his very best friend. "Thanks mate."

"No worries." Harry said as he watched Ron get up onto his feet and leave the room. Once again Harry was the one left alone. At least now he would be able to fall asleep without Ron's snoring.

~*~

Ron closed the door behind him and looked up and down the hall. He sighed and started toward the room he knew Hermione was staying in. He took the five steps to her room and knocked softly on the door. "Hermione?" He said. He didn't hear an answer from the other side of the door so he slowly opened the door. There was no one inside.

He turned around and shut the door behind him. He walked to the end of the hall looking in every door there was that wasn't locked. Still no Hermione. He then walked down the stairs and looked in the living room. Where is she? He asked himself. He walked around the dining room still not seeing her bushy brown hair. He walked into the kitchen and saw that the kettle was steaming and screaming into the air. He cocked an eye brow and walked into the kitchen. The place was a complete disaster. Chairs were laying every where and food was on floor and the table was on fire. What the hell happened? He said to himself. He looked over to the double doors at the back of the kitchen and saw that they were open. There was a cold breeze coming in from outside. He walked over to the oven and pulled the kettle off and turned off the element. "Hermione?" He called out. "Hermione?" He called again, louder this time. He then walked over to the double doors to close them when he stopped dead. He looked up to the kitchen ceiling to see the very thing that brought a chill deep in his bones. Voldemort's sign.


	10. Pebbles

"_Harry! Harry!" He called. He started to shake. Voldemort had gotten Hermione; the very person he was in love with. He started to shout Harry's name again but his voice broke and fell silent. What the hell was he going to do? He looked around the kitchen once more and saw a note on the fridge he was sure wasn't there before. _

_If you want her back, say how you really feel._

He looked at the note in confusion. This was very un-like the dark lord. He looked back up at the Dark Mark and saw that something was missing. It was just a skull floating in the air but no snake wrapping it's self around and around. He raised an eye brow, what the hell was going on? He walked around the kitchen and looked behind all of the appliances. Behind the out-turned fridge he found Hermione silently laughing behind it. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked up and him and burst our laughing.

"I'm - I'm sor-ry." She laughed at him. "I couldn't help myself." She climbed to her feet and started to clean up. "I made the whole mess while you and Harry were up stairs. I thought it would be a good way to get you back." She looked at the shocked face of Ron and burst out laughing once more.

"Why the fuck would you do this? Do you know how terrified I was? I thought that had you! I thought that you were going to die! I should kill you!" He spat at her. Her smile instantly fell and she turned from him and started to clean up in silence. "How did you even get that up there?"

"I made a bog skull out of tissue paper." She said, ripping it down from the ceiling and climbing the chair that stood underneath and clipped off the strings that held it up. She wobbled as she started to get off the chair, when she fell she landed into the out stretched arms of Ronald Weasley. She looked into his tear filled eyes and gave him a shy smile. "I'm sorry." She said shyly.

"If you ever do that or anything like it again I'll never talk to you again!" He said. He looked into her cinnamon eyes and sighed. Just as he was leaning down for a kiss Harry walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell happened in hear?" He asked. Hermione looked at him, and then looked at Ron who was shaking his head softly. She knew that Harry would freak if he knew she was joking about Voldemort. Her and Ron tried once and he didn't talk to them for a week. All he said was 'this is no laughing matter, we could all die!' and then stormed away. She sighed as Ron let her down and walked away at a brisk pace.

"I was really, really frustrated after me and Ron fought and I kind of took it out on the kitchen." She said, laughing and cleaning up.

"Alright…" Harry said. He knew something fishy was going on. Ron's face was still scarlet and Hermione had a mixture of disappointment and fright behind her eyes. He shook it off and started to help Hermione clean.

"I can do this Harry, it was me who did it, so I should clean it up."

"Yeah, but it would take you ages, and I had to clean the counter's anyways." He looked at Ron who was still standing in the middle of the kitchen. He cleared his throat to make Ron notice him. "You're going to help aren't you?" He asked him.

"Yeah… I wish we were of age so we could just use our wands, it would be so much faster." He said, picking up the garbage that had been strewn around the room. Harry's head popped up and he ran out of the room. "What do you think he's doing?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." Hermione said, taking out the tissue paper skull from her pocket and ripping it up and putting it in the garbage bin. She didn't want any evidence of her joke around for Harry to find. Just as she closed the lid on the bin Harry came running into the kitchen with a CD in his hands.

"What's that?" Ron asked, waling toward him.

"It's a CD. We play it in this player here." Hermione said, taking the CD from Harry to see what he picked. "Who are The Smiths?" She asked him.

"Oh you've got to be kidding. Hermione there one of the greatest bands of all time. How do you not know them?" He walked over to her and took the CD out of her hands and put it into the player. "I even have all there stuff in vinyl." Just then 'Asleep' started to play out of the speakers.

"Oh, these guys! I love them! I just didn't know there name…" Hermione trailed off.

"Right…" Ron laughed at her. She turned to him and scowled.

"Not like you new them." She said.

"Never said that I did. Did I?" Retorted Ron. She shot him another dirty look and continued to clean.

After they had finished cleaning the kitchen, which took them through four different records of Harry's they were exhausted. "So what are you going to do about Adelaide Harry?" Hermione asked him as they walked into the living room with tea in there hands.

"I don't know… I mean, her mom told me that she didn't want to talk to me, but I want to talk to her…"

"Well she just doesn't understand Harry." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled. How was he going to get her to understand him, if she wouldn't talk to him? He was still confused and shocked about everything that had happened to him just hours before.

"Why don't you talk to Alex? Maybe she can convince her to talk to you? Or trick her into talking to you or something like that?" Ron said, looking at Harry. Hermione gasped and shot up onto her feet. "What?" He asked looking at her beaming face looking at him.

"Ron! You may not have them often, but when you do get amazing idea's. They're amazing!" She through her arms around him, and he blushed a deep scarlet. Harry arched an eye-brow at the two and looked out the window to Adelaide's house. He saw that her light was still on in her room. Maybe if he walked across the street and did the whole throw-a-pebble at the rock cliché like she did to him before, he would talk to her.

He got up from his chair and walked out of the house. "Harry what are you doing?" Hermione called after him un-latching her arms from Ron's neck. He didn't reply but kept walking toward her house, picking up three pebbles along the way. He walked onto her yard and threw the first pebble up to her window. He herd the clink as it hit the glass. He counted to ten and then threw the other one. This time there was no clink to tell him that the pebble hit the window. He threw his last pebble up to the window. As he let go he decided that if there was no reply to this one, he was going to wait till tomorrow. He listened for the clink and heard it softly. He counted to fifteen this time. When he hit the last number he sighed and turned around. He was just about to step off the grass and onto the sidewalk when he heard the window open and someone calling his name.

He turned around and saw the long dark red hair, and shoulder's of the girl he knew then that he was falling in love with. "You know Harry, throwing pebble's at a girls' window is so cliché."

He grinned up at her and retorted with: "Like you should talk; you did it to me just days ago." She smiled at him a sad smile and left the window. He stood there confused for a minute till the front door opened and Adelaide walked out. She had a gray sweater over her light blue pyjamas and gray fluffy slippers on.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked her. She nodded her head and started to walk down to the park they had walked her dog the first day they had met. He jogged three steps to catch up with her and matched her pace. "Can I please explain…about what happened earlier?" He looked to the right and saw her face in the light for the first time. He checks were stained with tear streaks and her eyes were puffy and red. Harry's heart felt like it was being wrenched form his body and being twisted around like a damp towel.

"Harry, you don't need to explain. I understand. You don't like me that way."

"No Adelaide, you don't understand. You don't understand at all! I do like you, and I like you that way! I like that a lot! But I don't want to rush things, we've only been dating for three days, or four now considering the time; but that's beside the point. I like you Adelaide. I like you so much!" He reached out and held her lower arm in his hand. He turned her toward him and looked her in the eyes. "I don't know if you feel the same way about me because it only has been three and a half days, but I'm falling in love with you Adelaide, and I don't know what I would do without you. I've only known you for a short while, but it feels a lot longer than that, and I feel like I can tell you anything, trust you with my life. You have no idea how happy I am that I met you, and that I'm with you; or was with you, I don't know where I stand right now but I want you to know that I still have strong feelings for you, and I want to be with you, and just pick up where we left off before this evening." Adelaide had new tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too Harry." She said.

**(A/N Sorry it's so short but I just felt like this was a good point to end it on. Please review it makes me update a lot faster!)**


	11. Idea

The next four days passed the five of them in a blur. Harry and Adelaide grew closer, Hermione and Ron didn't have another argument, and they all began to love Alex more and more.

"You know, I have a thought…" She said one day when they were sitting around the kitchen table. "We should record ourselves, you know, just like walking around. We could add music too it, and special effects. What do you guys think?"

Ron gave her a strange look, while Hermione jumped up from her seat beaming. "That's a great idea!" she agreed, "who would film it though?"

"We just take turns." Adelaide chimed in. "This way, whoever doesn't really want to be filmed could do more of the filming, and also, this way no one feels left out because they didn't get to film."

"And everyone will be in the movie now." Harry said. "no one will be left out. He got up from his chair and smiled at them all. When he left the room Ron followed close behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting a camera."

"And how are you going to do that?" Ron asked.

"I'm taking my uncles." Harry stated like it was most obvious thing in the world, he turned his head and looked at Ron like he was an idiot. He ran up the stairs too at a time, Harry turned to the right and walked right into his aunt and uncles room. He walked towards the closet and pulled the sliding doors open.

"Where do you think it is?" Ron enquired.

"Probably top shelf…" Harry trialed off, "hand me that chair, will you?"

Ron walked over to the side of the room and grabbed the folding chair from the corner, unfolding it with a sift movement of his hand. Harry took the chair from him, stoop atop it, and started to move boxes around on the top shelf of the closet. "It must be here somewhere…" he stated. He shifted two rather large, and one very small box till he came across the black video recorder. "GOT IT!" he exclaimed, looking down at Ron with a triumphant look on his face.

--*--

Harry and Ron walked back into the kitchen and instantly had their ears filled with the sounds of laughter. "What's going on in here?" Ron asked them, taking his seat beside Hermione.

"We were just sharing school stories…" Hermione answered him. He gave her a shocked look, then looked at Harry to find an identical look on his face.

"School stories?" Harry said, "really? Want to share some?" He was looking right at Hermione.

"Well Hermione was just telling us about this one time that Ron's twin brothers pushed an old suit of armour down the school steps." Alex said, she giggled afterward, remembering the story.

"Yeah, that one was quite funny. Apparently they're still trying to figure out who did it?" Adelaide asked, looking at Harry. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"What else did she tell you?" He asked, looking between the three girls.

"Well I told them of the time Ron was throwing slugs at Malfoy, and when he was in the middle of throwing one it slipped from his hand and fell onto his head…" Hermione stated, then winked at Ron. He smiled, as a thanks for not telling them something about it slipping from his hand and falling into his mouth.

--*--

Harry and Adelaide were sitting on his bed in his room talking, when Adelaide asked: "What school do you really go to?"

"What do you mean, I already told you."

"Yeah I know," she replied, "but it feels like you're not telling me the truth."

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why would I try and hide what school I go to?"

"I don't know, it just..." Adelaide trailed off and looked him in the eye, "it just feels strange when you tell me that you're going to that school. It just feels like you're lying to me."

"Well, I'm not." Harry answered and kissed her on the lips.

She kissed him back, then smiled into the kiss. "I love you, you know that right?" Adelaide told him.

"Of course I do, and I love you too." He grinned at her and took her hand. She gave him a week smile in return, then took his hand away. "What's wrong?"

"Something just...." She trailed off and got up off the bed and walked over to his wardrobe, she skimmed her fingers across the wood then looked at him with sad eyes. "just, feels wrong. Not right." She finished.

**(A/N I know, I know! I'm a terrible person and I should be shunned. It's been forever since I updated, and now I'm even daring to update with a short chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed it none the less though. I would REALLY like at _least_ three reviews before I update my next chapter. Thanks!!)**


End file.
